FIG. 10 is a cross-sectional view of a state of the art shield connector (see the patent literature PTL 1). The conventional shield connector 340 comprises a terminal fitting 303 connected to an end of an electrical wire 330, a housing 311 accommodating the terminal fitting 303, a shield shell 312 covering a housing 311, and a rubber plug 341 attached on an outer circumferential surface of the electrical wire 330 for waterproofing of an inner space of the housing 311. The electrical wire 330 is covered by not-shown cylindrical braided conductor and thereby electromagnetically shielded. The braided conductor is electrically connected to the shield shell 312.
The terminal fitting 303 may be obtained by press working of a metallic plate. The terminal fitting 303 comprises an electrical contact 331 adapted to be electrically connected to a terminal fitting of a mating connector and an electrical wire connecting portion 334 adapted to be electrically connected to the electrical wire 330.
The housing 311 includes a housing body 315 made of insulating resin. The housing body 315 includes a cavity 317 in which the terminal fitting 303, the end of the electrical wire 330 connected to the terminal fitting 303, and the rubber plug 341 attached to the outer circumferential surface of the electrical wire 330.
The shield shell 312 is made of conductive metal. The shield shell 312 includes abase plate 323 continuing to the rear end of the housing body 315 and a circular ring portion 322 protruding from an outer edge of the base plate 323. The base plate 323 includes an electrical-wire insertion hole 327 through which the electrical wire 330 is passed.
The rubber plug 341 comprises a rubber plug body 342 made of rubber and a stiff resin member 343 embedded in the rubber plug body 342. The resin member 343 includes an extended portion 344 protruding from an end of the rubber plug body 342, the end being defined with reference to the axis of the rubber plug body 342, toward the outside of the rubber plug body 342. This end of the rubber plug body 34 of the rubber plug 341 is adapted to be brought into abutment on an outer edge of the electrical-wire insertion hole 327 in the shield shell 312 so that the extended portion 344 is positioned inside of the electrical-wire insertion hole 327.